


Dean/crowley

by naughtylittlekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series Finale, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: After the war Dean dies but instead of being meet at heaven's gates by Castiel he is ignored and avoided by his angel. Castiel makes sure Dean has a nice quiet relaxing retirement but Dean gets quickly bored of that. Meanwhile Crowley is now king again and he misses his friend so he hacks into heaven and offers Dean and alternative. Afterlife in hell as a demon torturing souls who went to hell for being evil this time Dean wouldn't have to hurt anyone innocent or buy souls just have some fun getting people justice. Dean takes the deal and when they kiss he turns into an omega demon. The kiss also has the side effect of letting Crowley know Dean is his true mate. Kinky times happen.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Dean is sitting in heaven board as shit. Things just aren't the same now that he's dead he can't go hunting and as much as he loved action movies and driving around listening to rock music it did get boring after a few months of it. He felt like he was on some lockdown or something. 

Suddenly the radio clicks on. "Hey squirrel can you hear me? How you've been lately?" 

Surprisingly somehow Crowley had managed to hack the system. 

Dean replied "not well considering I'm dead, in heaven and bored stiff. But care to tell me how your on the radio in heaven? I'm sure you weren't on the guest list."

Crowley "nah too tame for my tastes to tame for yours to I'm guessing. No hunters ever gone up top and not gone stir crazy in less than a year. I hacked the fucking lines. There is some perks to being king after all, power being one of them."

Dean "you're king again? I know everyone got revived during the end of the war but never heard about that."

Crowley "got back to being king again no problem. when they didn't know I was alive yet I sent the competition to the empty and now I'm back in black baby. Anyways I don't have long..." 

An alarm can be heard coming from the fake sky along with an angel saying "got a code red 666 demon in vicinity repeat a code red 666. All angels are required to immediately track this heathen down. Any human found to be harboring demon will be immediately arrested." 

Crowley says "and that's cue like I said I got to be getting out of here but first I wanted to offer you a job. I know your bored and you were great when you went to hell for moose and I've been missing you as my partner in crime. Cass has been ignoring you he's not any more busy ruling heaven than I am ruling hell and I still find time for friends no he's avoiding you. so suggest I spring you out of there and you come on home. its your afterlife after all you do have some say about it. Now I don't expect you do buy souls or hurt innocent people or anything I know you wouldn't be down for all that. But there's plenty of evil fuckers down here who went to hell because of their own deeds that need straightening out and I know you don't mind getting your hands dirty. So here's the deal you come torture some damned souls I find you some better entertainment that's a little less peaceful and a lot more your speed and we'll call it square can even have it written up that you don't need to do anything your not down for. So what you say? You in?" 

Dean thinks about it for a second and replies "I'm in but you can bet I will be reading over that contract really well. I did enjoy my time as a demon way more than afterlife up here but I'm not hurting anyone else who don't deserve it." 

Crowley says "than repeat after me...I forsake heaven and all that is holy. And devote my soul to hell. That should get you kicked out of heaven. angels are about here I got to go see you later squirrel." 

Angels run in moments later. One looks at the other says "demons been here I can smell it. Stinks like sulfur. Its gone now though."

Dean says "just wanted to let you guys know i uh forsake heaven and all that is holy. And devote my soul to hell." 

Moments later he is falling Crowley has been watching the sky and catches him before he can slam to the ground and helps Dean to his feet blushing and looking away. "Good uh i'm glad you fell for me squirrel didn't want you to get hurt too bad on the way though you're no use to me double dead that's why I caught you." 


	2. Chapter 2

They get back to hell. Crowley hands him a contract and Dean goes over it very carefully reading each word and even checking to make sure there isn't any magic invisible ink or anything. Sure enough it says he gives his soul to Crowley directly not hell itself, and becomes a demon immediately upon doing so, but that Dean doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do. That all he has to do is say van helsing and everything stops.

'Basically because Crowley isn't stupid he knows if this isn't set up just right than Dean's going to walk' Dean signs the contract if he couldn't help save the innocent anymore than he would help them find justice. Crowley and Dean kiss and They feels more than just the magic of the contact. They feel a spark between their lips and as though their being pushed together and immediately Dean's in shock to find his dick is hard and there's a wetness between his legs. 

Dean asks "what the fuck man?" Crowley's eyes are wide its clear he's just as shocked as Dean and did not do anything on purpose other than what was written in the contract. 

Crowley answers "interesting very interesting that was unexpected. Did not see that one coming. Tell me what do you know about omegas? Surely you must know something since you used to be a hunter."

Dean replied "omega are submissive werewolves. Werewolves have two sets of genders one is male/female the other is submissive/dominate/neutral." 

Crowley swallows hard and nods "yes right except its not just werewolves it's any sort of dark magic including..well..including demons. Including us." Crowley is bushing 'great who would have thought I would be giving Dean Winchester of all people the sex talking' he continues in as gentle a tone as a demon can speak with "there's only one way that we should have had that sort of reaction to that kiss and that I should be smelling you so strongly and thats if I your an omega and you kissing me just sent us into heat/rut. Which means deep down your at least some what curious about not only being in a gay relationship but also you curious about being the bottom. And well see I'm an alpha, Im a bi alpha demon and baby your omega wants more. Its only natural. We have known each other for sometime now and better the devil you know. And I lve always had a thing for you. To be honest I always wanted to fuck your brains out and hurt your insides. I want to fuck you and hear you scream for me. I never mentioned it cause who would have thought the tough ladies man hunter Dean winchester would be interested in taking it up the ass...but I guess we all have our secrets including secrets we keep from ourselves. Now then I had to kiss you that's part of the contract. But the rest is up to you, being with a man was never the sin your father made you think it was and even if it was a sin your in hell now baby boy so it no longer matters. You can do what you want consider yourself free to make your own decisions away from John. If you rather I can find you a girl to fuck we got some of the hottest women around most of the famous do get sent down here. Or if you want to explore this we can see how far down the rabbit hole this thing between us goes and I promise I will treat you as my queen. But either way were about to become painfully stimulated starting tonight and it will last for about a week whomever you lay with will need to attend to your needs for about that long. And neither of us will be getting much work done. So Do you want to spend it in my chambers." 

By this time Dean's hormones are in overdrive and he's no longer caring about supposedly right and wrong only in what he really wants. He's mind keeps reminding him of the fun times he had with Crowley during when he had the mark before things got out of hand. He wants more of that and yeah he wants to explore his sexuality. 

Crowley on the other hand knew that spark meant more than that yes it was true what he said about alphas and omegas but this went beyond the normal pull of an alpha and omega being attracted to each other. Scenting was one thing but That shock on the other hand that meant only one thing true bond mate. He mentally smacked himself shit and to think of all the times he cause both his bond mate and his bond mate's brother so much pain he felt sick to his stomach and that didn't happen easily. As for Dean, Dean's was raised a hunter and telling him hat he's the true mate of a demon would have been too much on the boy no better to not get to chick flick all at one time and say hey how about you join in me unholy matimony and have 12.5 spawns so instead he gives Dean the illusion of a choice knowing full well their true loves and they are supposed to be doing this that the very bonds of true passion has brought them together and that Dean is his proverbial princess. 

Dean moans "hurt me." Crowley kisses him "good baby boy. From now on I'm your daddy and you follow my orders unless you want to use your safe word We'll use the same as in the contract . I want you to forget all about John he doesn't mater not here not with me he may have fathered you but im daddy understood." 

Dean nods "yes daddy." 

Crowley kisses him "great now how about I make an announcement in the throne room let hell know I will be busy for a while and then I can take you to the bedroom." He kisses Dean again. 

Dean replies "that's fine you want me to come with you or?" 

Crowley "I think we should let them know your one of us now so yeah lets go together.".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes oral sex, exhibition of crowley's part, accidental exhibition on Dean's part,

They go to the throne room and Crowley makes announcement over a sort of hell TV Broadcasting system about Dean being a demon and them needing a week to finalize all the details and that they aren't to be disturbed by anyone. Then pretends to turn the system off but unknowingly to Dean leaves the system running.

He wants all the demons to get a good look so they know Dean's his and not to mess with him in any way. Sides he was going to have to prove that Dean is one of them and not just pulling some hunter shit. He didn't intend for that something to be sexual but since he had nothing planned already and circumstances arose he would gladly take the opportunity. He then kissed Dean. "What you want to do sweetie? How about we start having fun right here I can't wait to get you in the bedroom." 

Dean "sure daddy um I guess that would be fine."

Crowley undoes his belt and pulls down his pants. "How about we start with you putting that mouth off yours to good use." He gently pushes dean to his knees. Dean gives Crowley's dick an experimental lick before taking him Into his mouth. He slowly starts moving his head up and down on Crowley's shaft. 

Crowley "MNM so good baby boy that's right suck daddy's dick. You like that don't you, you like the taste of my cock. You like being my little cockwhore and serving daddy's dick."

Dean says "mm hmm.(not being able to properly talk with his mouth full)   
Crowley runs his fingers through Dean's hair and starts to fuck his face making Dean choke on it.

"Oh yeah be a good boy for your king ans Choke on it. Oh oh holy hell I'm gonna. Oh that's it drink it up baby swallow daddy. Take me into your belly. Going from big bad hunter to the king of demons own personal cockwhore. Doesn't matter anymore does it sweetheart. Your mine now."

He sticks his hand down Dean's pants jacking him off till there both about to cum than makes Dean cum in Dean's   
pants while Crowley comes down Dean's throat. Dean swallowing Crowley's cum the best as a newbie cocksucker can do. Then Crowley takes him to the bedroom. isn't long before every demon knows dean is Crowley's submissive and that Dean loves it that way.


End file.
